clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future Updates/@comment-24335887-20140901140409
I have a few ideas. First, I thought it would be nice if ally Clans are actually linked in some way, instead of just saying in the Clan description 'feeder is ---'. It would be cool if there was an Ally Chat, where all feeders and allies could communicate without players needing to leave the Clan. This would be especially helpful if there was a feeder for War, and one for no war, and then the no war Clan could tell the ones in the War Clan that they are having a war soon. Another suggestion is a troop suggestion, the Zombie. The Zombie would be a troop like a PEKKA that uses Dark Elixir. It would go directly for "brains". It would attack heroes, CC troops, and things with "brain scent" like barracks, army camps, wizard towers, and archer towers. I also have a defense idea. There could be something like a defensive version of the spells. A lightning spell is already sort of used as defense with the Hidden Tesla and Wizard Tower, but there could be a Healing Tower that shoots heal at all buildings in a specific radius, maybe 7 tiles. It would shoot at 1 target at a time with a speed of 1 blast per second, but at level 6 of 8 it could heal multiple targets at once. To represent the rage spell, there could be a building that has a radius of 7 tiles that speeds up defenses within the radius until destroyed. To represent the jump spell, there could be an anti-jump trap, that protects walls from hog riders and jump spells around the entire base. Finally, to represent the freeze spell, there could be an ice cannon, that slows troops down, and makes them easier to kill. Every 10/9/8/7/6/5/4/3 (depends on level) shot would deal damage to a troop, as well as slowing them down. Each of these spell defenses would need to be reloaded after each war. They would be the price of their original spell at level 1, and would increase 5000 gold per level. I also have a new spell idea. The dark spell. This spell would cost Dark Elixir, and would have lots of power. It would basically be a spell that rages troops, and makes them invisible for a short time. This would be helpful if all you had left was a huge mob of wizards being picked off by mortars and wizard towers, and you just had a few seconds left in the battle. The defensive version of this would have the same effect on defenses in a radius of 7 tiles. Another thing that would be good is infinite space in Clan messages and descriptions. Not saying that it is okay to spam, but even with the longer messages, I still run out of space on big messages. I also struggle to fit all the Clan info into a little message box. It would also be helpful if there was a way in attacks that it was not possible to attack a guy you did not want. Instead of making it possible to attack right away and running the risk of deploying a troop instead of clicking next, make the base shown like you would on prep day of a war, where you can't deploy troops, but you can see the base. Make the two options, end battle or next, still there, but so you can not mis-click and send a troop into a battle not worth doing. Also, TAKE DOWN the strength of a giant bomb, so that you at least have a bit of health on hogss and wizards left when they get struck. I hate it when little mobs get destroyed in one blast and I do not even have a shot at healing the troops. They just die instantly. Please take this trap's strength down. A fun suggestion is to make a story about the history of how the game came to be. How did all the troops form? Why are there Clans, instead of separate troop societies? How was elixir and gold discovered? This is just a fun idea that would be a cool addition to the game.